Strip Poker
by SpookshowBabyx
Summary: Regina pulls up to investigate some curious lights on after hours at the Sheriff's Station and comes across Emma and Ruby playing some rather risqué games. More fun ensues. Rated M for second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **A requested piece for the prompt 'Strip Poker.' This is only a blurb as the whole fic exceeds the character/ word limit, so have uploaded this first. A birthday present for '**Femphoenix**'! If you haven't checked out her fics already, please go take a look! :) Enjoy... And please comment on this one!

* * *

The Mayor pulls up into the empty space outside the station with a frown. She had been on her way home from the office, having stayed late to take care of a few less pleasant bits of business, but spotting the lights glowing curiously from the high cell-block windows of the dull stone building in front of her has peaked her interest.

The Sheriff is _not_ one to stay late, _whatever_ business needs doing.

"Unless that pathetic flake of a woman has finally tired of you, too, dear."

Somehow she doesn't think Mary Margaret kicking Emma out to be the case- the school teacher forever doting on the blonde in a most repulsive fashion- which begs the question of just what the younger woman could be up to so late at the Station.

_Why so curious in the Swan woman all of a sudden?_

She rolls her eyes at this inner thought and purses her lips irritably. She has recently found herself questioning her motives when it comes to the Sheriff, as she can't help but feel that a vast majority of her time is consumed the irksome blonde, but she supposes knowing what she knows as to Emma's true identity, it makes sense for that to be the case.

Slipping from the luxurious interior of her car, she pulls her coat closer to her slim frame against the night air- the evening balmy and the sky indigo, but the wind high and chilling- and marches up the worn path to the front entrance. She raises an eyebrow as she reaches the door, a small terracotta pot having been placed on either side, each containing a small colony of daffodils. She finds it hard to imagine Emma being behind such thoughtful decor, but she has little clue who else could be to blame.

"Such a _common_ choice of bulb, Sheriff."

She sniffs as she lets herself into the shadowed hallway, closing the door behind her quietly. She jumps as a loud crow of exuberance- and, most likely, inebriation- echoes jarringly through the corridor, taking a few hesitant steps forward as she makes out the low drawl of the blonde and the frantic chatting of the slutty little waitress from the diner.

Recognizing Ruby's irritating rambling has her rolling her eyes once more. The waitress appears to be spending more and more time with the Sheriff; following her around as though she were some sort of lapdog. She had warned Emma- when she had begun to expect that the blonde was considering appointing the young brunette as her deputy- that this was not a decision she was going to let fly, receiving a childish huff and a poisonous green-eyed glare in return, but the Sheriff had told her she was merely 'being friendly'.

"An unlikely story."

Painted lips spit angrily as the Mayor finds the thought of the blonde simply 'being friendly' entirely preposterous. The younger woman is vile, and thorny as a rose; the term just doesn't suit her.

And yet, as she continues to listen to the raucous giggling from the Sheriff's office, she is perplexed to encounter that hateful sarcastic drawl taking on a husky humor, as Emma crows unintelligibly at the younger woman, accompanied by a dull thud and a high-pitched screech of laughter.

The Mayor cocks her head as she makes out the scrape of a chair against the cold concrete floor.

"Hang on, there's ice cream in the freezer, don't you go..."

But the rest is just a throaty murmur and the brunette can't make out the individual words. She has understood enough, however, to suspect the blonde will emerge from the room at any second to make her way to the small kitchen at the back of the building, and she pulls herself together with rigid authority, awaiting Emma's presence.

"...What...?"

Regina blinks, utterly stunned, as she lays eyes on the Sheriff.

Had Emma taken the time to scope her surroundings, she would have clocked the brunette beauty staring at her from the entrance hall right away, but as it is, she simply trots lightly towards the kitchen without a second glance. The lightness of her footsteps is due to the fact that she has discarded the use of her heavy boots. In fact, she hurries down the hallway with one foot completely bare... Much the same as her torso; pale flesh providing a striking contrast to the deep emerald lace that creates a thin slash of color across her back.

Frowning as she tries to comprehend what she's just seen, the Mayor shakes her head, stalking stiffly towards the kitchen to find out just what the younger woman is playing at. She finds herself leaning within the entrance of the small kitchenette silently and allows a small smile as her dark eyes fix upon the pale flesh of the younger woman's back as Emma leans in towards the fridge. The delectable definition of her spine- not to mention the muscle which frames such beauty- becomes more pronounced as the blonde leans lower to inspect the freezer. Clearing her throat loudly, the Mayor attempts an aloof scoff as the Sheriff jumps and turns to address her.

"Ah! Regina!"

The brunette smirks as the blonde winces; her head colliding with the door of the fridge as she hastily peaks up to survey the Mayor.

"What...?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_A few days late, but finally finished! This piece took a little longer as I wanted to illustrate it as part of the gift- please check out my Deviant Art to take a look- the link is on my profile on here. Enjoy! And please comment! :)_

* * *

_"Ah! Regina!"_

_The brunette smirks as the blonde winces; her head colliding with the door of the fridge as she hastily peaks up to survey the Mayor._

_"What...?"_

Regina raises an eyebrow expectantly as the Sheriff commences to simply stare at her open mouthed, forbidding her eyes from giving in to their peculiar want to travel down the blonde's exposed flesh.

"Care to explain just _what_ you are doing here at the Station in your current state of dress- or lack of it- and precisely _why_ Miss Lucas should find herself subject to such depravity, Sheriff?"

"Uh..."

Green eyes drop down to survey the twin lemon and lime popsicles in her hand as Emma struggles to conjure an appropriate response. Coming up empty, she merely sighs, crossing her arms self-consciously across her chest- sending a small rivet of icy condensation running slowly down the ripple of her sternum- and adopts her go-to 'I'm so incredibly bored of your shit' tone.

"Station closes at five... What I do after hours is my business..."

She cringes inwardly as she imagines such a statement only serves to further beg the question of just _why_ she stands topless before the Mayor, but she flicks her hair back irritably and waits for Regina to take the lead rather than providing any more information herself.

"Incorrect, Miss Swan, what you do after hours while on public property is very much_ my_ business also, especially when you have quite clearly been drinking and are... Well yes..."

Dark eyes flicker pointedly over the Sheriff's pale torso and the blonde notes with a sense of surprise that the Mayor's cheeks pinken ever so slightly as she shifts her gaze warily back up to eye-level. Relaxing a little as she comes to the curious realization that Regina is more than a little uncomfortable herself, Emma drops her arms down from her chest and places her hands on her hips, thus creating a second trickle of moisture which rolls lazily down the shallow peak of her hipbone to be soaked up by her jeans.

"Okay, okay, you caught me... I mean... I'm not doing any _harm_... But it won't happen again."

The brunette nods distractedly as she follows the course of condensation down pale flesh before glancing back up at the Sheriff and abruptly shaking her head as though suddenly realizing just _who_ she's been staring at.

"And what exactly_ is_ happening in there, Miss Swan?"

"I was... Umm... Showing Ruby something..."

The blonde mutters awkwardly, realizing that her response leaves a lot to be desired and is more than a little odd, but she doubts Regina's mood will brighten should she be clued in on the fact that the town Sheriff has turned her desk into a card table, complete with a selection of drinks- on the house, of course- while using the small plastic tokens given to her that morning to distribute by the Mayor herself- meant for clocking in purposes at the cannery- as poker chips.

"You were showing Ruby something... Half naked...?"

"Uh..."

"A little inappropriate don't you think, Sheriff?"

"It's not what you... I... She..."

"Hey, Emma, you _die_ in there or something?"

Green eyes squeeze shut in trepidation as the waitress comes tottering into the kitchen on skyscraper heels with a tumbler of rum in her hand, bright pink polka-dot bra bared for all to see.

"You can't get out of this _that_ easy, pumpkin! All this fuss and you're not even down to your _jeans_ yet! But soon you-... Reg- Madame Mayor!?"

Ruby's jaw drops comically as her bright eyes flash with shock and for a second she is in danger of letting her glass shatter on the floor. Regina regards her stoically, eyes taking in pleasantly pink flesh disdainfully before turning back to Emma who stands with her head hung in an attempt to use her long hair to partially cover her blushing cheeks.

"And was Miss Lucas 'showing you something', also?"

"No... Yes... Look, it's _really_ not what you think..."

"Oh, my dear, right now, I don't know_ what_ to think!"

"We were... We were playing a game..."

"A game... You were playing a game?... I realize that I have several years on you, Sheriff, and several more on Miss Lucas, but I must say, I have never encountered a game where the rules dictate one should flaunt themselves quite so brazenly at their opponent..."

Regina's tone is rich with sarcasm, and the blonde suspects that it might be the rum coursing hotly through her blood, but her earlier embarrassment is quickly turning to impatience and she doesn't care for the way the Mayor looks down at her any more when she's partially dressed than she does when she's clothed.

"Yes, Regina, a game. Strip poker... Hardly anything outrageous-"

"- Hardly anything outrageous? Perhaps such things fly in the city, dear, but here in Storybrooke we carry ourselves with a little more decorum... _Most_ of us do, that is..."

The brunette sniffs as she throws a dirty look towards Ruby, who meanwhile busies herself sidling surreptitiously closer to the Sheriff as if for moral support. Emma frowns at this little quip and lets out a sigh of frustration.

"Look, we'll go clear everything up, alright? You don't have to be a bitch about it."

_Although I fear that particular personality flaw may be well and truly ingrained._

Dark eyes flash angrily at the blonde's words, but Regina finds she has a hard time thinking up a cutting response. Such inadequacy at forming a disdainful sentence- particularly when faced with such an easy target as the Swan woman- gives her cause for concern. She is having a hard time concentrating in general, her gaze continually dropping to delicate lace. The resultant warmth at her cheeks is both perplexing and frustrating, and when Emma simply takes her silence as a cue to traipse off back to the main office, she follows behind; sienna coals fixated on the vast expanse of pale flesh on display in front of her.

_For one so committed to slinging an ugly band of leather around her hips, you do wear your jeans alarmingly _low_, Sheriff. _

Catching herself wetting her lips as she studies the shallow dimples a few inches above dark denim, she sighs irritably, quickening her pace so that she enters the office directly behind the blonde, her eyes widening as she takes in the mess on the younger woman's desk.

"What in the hell were you _thinking_?!"

Emma's leather jacket lies forlorn in the middle of the table; a scarlet carcass amongst the drained husks of a variety of beer bottles and cans. The waitress's blouse hangs from the bars of the cells that line the walls in a way that reminds her of a flag of surrender. The blonde's boots lie discarded a few feet before her, one of them housing an empty bottle of something potent in an almost comical fashion.

Spotting the tokens she had taken the time to deliver to the Sheriff only that very morning scattered about the desk- not to mention the fallen soldiers on the floor- in disarray she lets out a furious groan, rounding on the blonde.

"Are you _serious_?"

Emma nibbles her lip sheepishly- although her eyes remain the same hateful cool, unabashed green the Mayor loathes so deeply- and Ruby comes to stand behind her, peering nervously over the blonde's bare shoulder.

"Look, I said I was sorry..."

"You did nothing of the sort!"

"...Ok, well then, I'm sorry, happy? Ruby, could you help me grab the shit off the floor? We'll just have head over to your place, given as-"

"-Sheriff... Do you _honestly_ think I'm about to turn a blind eye and pretend this never happened!?"

The blonde turns from her position bent over to collect miscellaneous cans from the dusty floor with a frown. There is a definite fury in the darker woman's tone, but there is something else too, and she is having trouble deciphering just what it is that's causing her stomach to knot as the Mayor studies her through enviable lashes.

Regina continues to stare at the younger woman, her features carefully expressionless. She is furious at the Sheriff for her complete negligence of acceptable behavior, but she is also intrigued at the way the two women that busy themselves picking up the room seem perfectly at home in their current state of undress. She imagines for one such as the waitress such immodesty comes easily, but she would hazard a guess the Sheriff herself has sunken a fair few bottles to get to the state she is in now.

To play the game.

Stalking over to the chaos that litters the table, she sniffs disdainfully at a smattering of obnoxiously bright playing cards emblazoned with the 'Red Sox' branding. She plucks at the discarded leather of the Sheriff's jacket distastefully before looking up to find the younger woman regarding her with narrowed eyes.

_I wonder if she knows that her eyes are the exact same shade as her bra._

_I wonder if her underwear matches..._

"Jeez, could you turn your nose up any_ more_, Regina? I said we'd sort things out, you don't need to stay and _supervise_... Unless you're wanting to _play_ that is?"

Emma raises an eyebrow with a cruel chuckle and the waitress lets out an ill-hidden snort of laughter from the corner. Tossing her chestnut locks back arrogantly, the Mayor huffs and places her hands on her hips. Staring the Sheriff down, she adopts a slow smirk as she addresses the younger woman silkily.

"...If you would be so kind as to explain the rules, dear."

* * *

Scarlet lips form a cruel smirk as defeated green rolls irritably. Holding out her hand, the Mayor beckons coyly as the blonde grumbles and works free the tricky little teeth at the back of her bra.

It has taken her little time to get the hang of the game, and, while she sits in what she would ordinarily consider a debauched fashion- slender limbs encased in nothing but expensive French lingerie- the tables appear to have turned as she has requisitioned tight denim not so long ago and now smirks triumphantly as Emma covers herself with her arm and slips emerald lace from pale shoulders with a sigh.

She misses the small smile the waitress casts down knowingly at her hands.

Ruby watches her friend out of the corner of her eye as the Sheriff hands over her bra with a low mutter of irritation. She imagines Emma may even be fooling herself in this futile act of frustration, but nobody else.

_Well... Maybe the Mayor... And isn't that just hilarious?_

When they had taken up their seats- Regina perching primly on a spare brought over by the blonde- Emma had proceeded to pour each of them a triple shot of aged rum and cracked open a side of beer. The darker woman's expression upon being offered her can had been a picture, but to their surprise, the Mayor now nurses her third, despite loudly lamenting the bland flavour every now and then.

As the Sheriff, too, continued to knock back her drinks, the waitress had noticed a peculiar change in the blonde; Emma becoming curiously animated and chatty, even giving a salacious wiggle of her hips when removing her jeans to be taken hostage by the blushing Mayor.

Such playfulness is not entirely unheard of in the Sheriff, and Ruby likes to think she is one of those blessed with being on the receiving end more often than not- Emma seeming to have taken a well-earned liking to her- but to witness the blonde behaving quite so coyly around the older woman is something different entirely.

At first the waitress had presumed Emma's friendly, flirtatious-_ Really? Emma? Flirtatious? Who knew?..._- attitude had simply been her way of trying to appease the situation with Regina, but the longer she had observed the unfolding events of the evening, the more she feels a little as though she might as well be invisible.

Not that she minds; she's more than a little intrigued as to why.

As she ponders this, she catches a brief glimpse of stark white as the Sheriff reaches for her glass- Emma's long hair providing her a touch of modesty- and her smirk widens into a full blown grin as she realises exactly what she has just spotted.

Cards. _Extra_ cards. Tucked secretively into the waistband of the blonde's simple green panties.

_Figures._

She has played the Sheriff at numerous card games in the short time since they became friends- an easy cure to the boredom of sitting around the Station on her lunch hour that doesn't involve watching Emma grumble at the dart board- and has been beaten at every single one of them.

She can'r help but feel that the blonde's curious loss of luck is anything but.

"You realise you _are_ still wearing a sock, hun?"

The blonde turns to her distractedly, cheeks pinkening and, upon catching the waitress's knowing grin, she looks swiftly away but gives the younger woman a gentle kick beneath the table.

"Oh shit..."

She glances up at the Mayor who offers her own- oblivious- smirk and shakes her head triumphantly.

"Sorry, Miss Swan, once it's off, it stays off."

Looping emerald lace over the angle-poise floor lamp she offers the younger woman a sordid smile and Ruby can't help but wonder precisely who's playing who. She is curiously reminded of the numerous times she has witnessed the two women beside her staring each other down with an intensity fit to scald.

_Uh oh... _

Emma feigns irritation, but in doing so tosses her long curls back, exposing herself in the process. Ruby rolls her eyes with a low whisper of 'honestly' while Regina clears her throat and tries to adopt an expression of disinterest. Failing, as her attention wanders stubbornly back to the pert flesh on display, she tries an alternate tactic to save herself the inner turmoil of accepting the fact that she has the peculiar urge to reach out and test whether the pale skin so intimately revealed is as soft as it looks. Adopting a sneer, she berates the young blonde with a roll of her eyes.

"Really, Sheriff, have you no shame?"

Green eyes regard her levelly, and the scarlet blush and stammered response she had expected fail to surface. Instead Emma gives her a pitying look and states loftily

"Kind of a side effect of the game, Madame Mayor, no need to be childish about it..."

Ruby glances up at her friend with raised eyebrows, a little surprised at the Sheriff's gutsy response, and wondering whether the blonde is maybe a little foolish in her brazenness. The Mayor simply sniffs in distaste, regarding the Sheriff with glittering eyes as she matches the younger's breezy tone.

"No need to get snippy just because you're losing, dear."

"Like you're not enjoying the view..."

Twin pairs of hazel eyes study the Sheriff in surprise; the darker set flickering dangerously while the lighter roll at the blonde's stupidity.

"...Hardly... Honestly, Miss Swan, One would think you would at least choose to play a game you were vaguely_ decent_ at..."

Raising an eyebrow, the Sheriff offers the darker woman an impish smile which has the latter faltering ever so slightly and the waitress holding her breath. Laying her cards down on the table with a flourish, Emma looks up at the Mayor with a mischievous grin, her eyes glittering triumphantly.

"Well, would you look at that... Royal flush, Regina...Panties or bra... Entirely up to you."


End file.
